Beginning of the End
by TVGirl09
Summary: Every story has a beginning. Every person has a story. A little insight into how Wyatt became evil in the alternate time line. Character death mentioned. One-Shot. Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed - wish I did but I don't.


Beginning of the End

By TVGirl09

Wyatt stood at the window of his office as the breeze caressed his face gently. His blue eyes took in the surroundings of his once grand home, San Francisco. Now it was hell on earth. The smells of Smoke and death reeked in the air. Screams, car alarms, gun shots, and every other atrocity could be heard.

Even a few explosions filled the surrounding area around his headquarters. The city was filled with ruins. Dead bodies and trash littered the city streets. Drug dealers, whores, demon hordes, and those lost souls filled each street. Some were looking for victims, some looking for clients, and some were looking for their hearts – a place to belong.

He should have cared. He should have been reviled by his own actions, which had left millions the world over homeless and killed millions more. Everywhere in the world was his play ground. All the demons followed him without question.

Some followed out of fear, some because they allied themselves with power, and some he wasn't sure if they really were loyal to him or not. It seemed like it but he couldn't tell anymore.

With a yawn Wyatt orbed to the prison which he kept down the block from here, there in his bunker. He walked the hall of the worst rebels.

"Enie, Meney, Miney, Moe," Wyatt taunted slowly and deliberately before coming upon a cell he knew well. This prisoner had hurt him greatly. They'd been one of his first captives and they were the one he wouldn't let die.

He stepped inside to show a pretty blonde woman kneeling on the floor. She was covered with rags that had once been a beautiful blue gown. It was now torn to pieces barely covering her. It was stained with blood, sweat, and mud. Her hair had once been as bright as the sun was now dull and barely blonde due to mud caked in it. Her back was completely bare and scars covered it as well as her red and raw wrists and ankles due to the shackles on them.

"Look what the cat dragged in," the female said, her blue eyes rising up to look at him with anger and hatred. Though buried beneath them was a pain and betrayal that almost touched him… almost.

"My, Aadi, aren't you happy to see me," he asked coyly. His voice sounded cocky but he didn't feel it. Looking at her he felt anger at the past they shared. Looking at her defiance he wished he'd never met her. Maybe then he wouldn't have lost everything, even his own brother's respect.

"Go to hell Wyatt," she snapped at him defiantly before spat in his face. The wet hit his cheek and, disgusted, he wiped it away with his handkerchief. He felt that action like a slap. Part of him was furious at himself for letting her cause him to feel these emotions.

Determined to rid himself of these emotions he lifted his hand and her frail body flew backwards and slammed right into the cell wall behind her. She grunted in pain at the impact.

He stalked towards her, his frustration taking hold. His frustration with himself was so pliable a person could almost touch it. This single woman made him ache for what they once had. Rarely did he feel anything. He'd even been told he was a sociopath many times but this one woman touched what little humanity he had. It was frustrating, obnoxious even.

He arrived next to her, her small body shuttered from the heat, betraying her. He leaned his face to hers and whispered in her ear.

"I could have given you the world," he whispered pausing and breathing after each sentence. He let his breath linger on her neck, something that use to drive her mad with lust when they were teens. "I could have made you my queen. You could have prevented this hell on earth but chose to be selfish. You allowed that demon into my home. You let it kill the few people I cared about and for what… power, greed. Your actions damned the world, and damned you to eternal punishment."

Wyatt stepped back. Not many knew the story of what had really happened to his family. Hell, not even Chris knew the story.

His childhood experience and then his experience with Aadi taught him he couldn't trust anyone. Everyone would betray you eventually.

"I was doing what was necessary," Aadi said, her voice remorseless. He found it ironic. The name Aadi came from French and it meant the Beginning. That's exactly what she was. The beginning of the end for everyone else.

"Killing my family was necessary," he asked and her face looked down.

"That demon, as you know, would have killed my family. He was going to kill them. If it was you we both know you wouldn't have had the demon kill them, you would have done it yourself. You and I both know that," Aadi said and he growled pulling her forward before throwing her into the wall harder. How little she remembered about him from back then. How little she knew.

"I wasn't a killer before then. I was a sixteen-year-old boy in love with a girl still in touch with his humanity. You killed that in me. I wasn't a killer before you," he growled in her ear before throwing her to the ground.

He began to walk away. He'd never once whipped her or beaten her. He couldn't, not as long as he still cared for her. However, he had no problem allowing his demons to do the honors as long as he couldn't hear her screams.

Her voice quipped in quietly. "I did love you if it helps. I know it may be ten years to late but I am sorry," her voice was silent and it sent shivers down his spine. But he closed his bright blue eyes and when he opened them Wyatt Halliwell was gone. Lord Wyatt had return, the soulless, cold killer who controlled everything and everyone with an iron fist.

His strides confident and dangerous he walked out of there and the demons entered behind him. Her screams echoed higher than anyone else's screams in that cell block but he kept walking. Yeah, he maybe a bastard but he didn't get that way on his own. He hadn't always been this cold hearted killer. Things had turned him into this monster he currently was.

At one point in his history he had cared about people. He'd loved, felt for people, dreamed of a better world. Then everything but his brother had been stolen from him due to one betrayal. Now he was determined to never again make the same mistake twice.


End file.
